1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a nitride semiconductor device using Mg as a p-type impurity, and particularly to a method for manufacturing a nitride semiconductor device having a p-type nitride semiconductor layer having good crystallinity, sufficiently low resistivity, and a Mg doping efficiency of more than 0.3%.
2. Background Art
In recent years, for the densification of optical disks, the research and development of semiconductor lasers that can emit light in the blue to ultraviolet regions have been actively performed. Such a blue-violet laser diode (hereinafter, a laser diode is described as an LD) has a nitride semiconductor device of GaN, GaPN, GaNAs, InGaN, AlGaN, AlGaInN, or the like. Nitride semiconductor devices having AlGaInN laminated structures have been already put to practical use.
As a method for manufacturing a nitride semiconductor device, after forming a p-type GaN layer using only ammonia as a group V raw material, forming a p-type GaN layer using only trimethylhydrazine as a group V raw material is proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-178987).